With the advent of various ‘omics’ technologies and methods which stratify samples and diseases based on measuring many variables simultaneously, there is an increasing demand for high throughput tools that quantify specific targets. There are already numerous genomics tools that assess gene expression, gene copy number, mutations, etc. at a global scale to determine subtypes of disease that might be useful for prognostication and management of therapy. But it is well known that the genome (which is a blue print) does not always reflect the actual state of biology at any time and gene measurements are not always possible from readily accessible samples like blood. Thus, there is a strong desire to have similar high throughput tools to measure the proteome, which is the product of the genome and more closely reflects the current state of biology. However, high throughput measurement of the proteome is much more challenging than similar genome measurements, because there is no protein equivalent to the base pairing measurements that emerge from the inherent double-stranded nature of DNA.
There is a wide variety of methods to measure proteins. These can be generally divided into antibody-based methods and chemistry-based methods. By far, the most common chemistry-based method is mass spectrometry, which is most commonly employed by ionizing peptides (created by proteolytic digestion) and measuring their mobility in a magnetic field. The accuracy of these instruments is sufficient to identify virtually any protein by comparing its spectrum to spectrums predicted from the genome. Although nearly universal in its ability to detect proteins and even modified proteins, mass spectrometry is very low throughput. A thorough examination of single sample can take hours and it requires great care to run a set samples in a fashion that allows comparison of one run to the next. There are many other tools that detect proteins chemically, but they are not capable of identifying specific proteins in a universal manner.
Detection of proteins is most commonly accomplished with antibodies (or more generally, affinity reagents), and include many different configurations such as western blots, immunoprecipitation, flow cytometry, reverse phase protein arrays, enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), and many others. These applications all rely on antibodies that recognize specific targets, and which can bind with extraordinary selectivity and affinity. There are currently more than 2,000,000 antibodies available on the market that target a large fraction of the human proteome. It is important to note that not all antibodies are high quality, but many are quite good and methods to produce antibodies have become routine. Although the use of an antibody to measure its target can be relatively fast, it is not straightforward to multiplex measurements using many antibodies simultaneously. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved methods for simultaneous multiplexed detection and measurement of many proteins (including specific post-translational forms of proteins) or other target molecules.